User blog:Turbo Wings Nemethgear/Elgaia Federation Ishgria Recon Squad
(What a long title) Hello again! Sorry for not posting last Thursday, the closest I got was to editing my first post (didn't have any ideas at the time), but I will try to make it up today with two posts, this being the first one. Today, we will talk about the newly released batch (for global) of the other Ishgria Recon Squad, the one from the Elgaia Federation. The Elgaia Federation To understand why the Federation sent a squad in the first place, we have to understand their role in Elgaia. The Elgaia Federation is just an organization with the same goal as the Akras' Summoner Hall. However, they are rival organizations because they have different methods of achieveing their set goals. The Squad The purpose of this squad was to chart out Ishgria, and to report back with whatever information possible. The whole squad (except for one) was composed of convicted criminals, and was maybe just a way to get rid of them. The squad was composed of Lars, Kyle, Heins, Rutheon, Alicia, and Jade. *Lars was a blacksmith and martial artist and killed someone in a tight match. *Kyle was an Elgaia Federation official. *Heins was a heretic scientist of the Elgaia Federation, and was convicted for a horrific accident. *Rutheon was a trible person(?) arrested for destroying a whole Federation squad due to revenge. *Alicia was a priest of Lucius and promoted the Akras' Summoner Hall as a temple, and the Elgaia saw the high praise as a challenge to their authority. *Jade was a spy from the Randall Empire and broke a sacred relic. Their fates Once the squad got to Ishgria, they were immediately ambushed by Shusui, who introduced himself and challenged the group to a fight (back then he still does it, ugh). Lars decided to fight Shusui, one on one. Kyle had to split up the rest of the squad. *Alicia left the group immediately once they got there and started destroying all demons she could. *Jade went to Fal Nerga. *Heins went to Rakshult *Rutheon went to Beiorg. *Kyle went to Wulgee. All were destroyed by the demon lords. *Alicia was destroyed by Mora (her unit story states that Alicia was destroyed by a demon calling herself "a goddess." Plus where you fight her is on the bridge, the last stage of Lem.) *Jade was killed in a battle with Barion (he betrayed the humanoid dragons and was overwhelmed.) *Rutheon was killed by what I call Sight Demon Beiorg (you fight him in Beiorg.) *Kyle was destroyed by Melord (you fight Kyle in the last dungeon of Wulgee, the castle.) *Heins was killed in a battle against Mordlim (He went to Rakshult and Mordlim confronted him. They fought, and the only thing that remained was a scrap of metal.) Curiously enough, however, the place where you fight Heins is the last stage of Zamburg? Thank you for coming here! I'll upload the other post later tonight. e.e Category:Blog posts